pokemon_trainersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragalge
Dragalge is a poison/dragon type pokemon introduced in Gen VI (serebii pokedex entry). Depending on who you ask, Dragalge is either a beautifully-designed and extremely under-rated pokemon (if you ask MissCarriage, Mssingno_Mastr or Rayquaza_is_Z) or the worst dragon and one of the worst pokemon ever (everyone that is not MissCarriage, Missingno_Mastr or Rayquaza_is_Z). Many people that hate Dragalge cite it's lack of recovery, low HP, and it's underwhelming special attack for reasons as to why it is so terrible. People that dislike Dragalge will often invade threads started by MissCarriage or Missingno_Mastr in order to help vocalize their dislike of Dragalge. History of Dragalge, the rise and fall Part 1: Peaceful beginnings In the early days, Dragalge was a firm favourite among the community, almost universally loved on the X board. A small circle of Dragalge fans formed, most notably Missingno_Mastr, MissCarriage and Rayquaza_Is_Z. They often created topics such as the below to express their love for Dragalge, before Pokemon X/Y were released: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/67428066 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/68366050 Times were good for the Dragalge fandom. They had the promise of a poweful Hidden Ability in Adaptability on the horizon and an entire anime episode, "The Castle on the Seabed" starring their beloved seahorse. What could possibly go wrong for them? Part 2: Then everything changed when the Zangoose nation attacked Unfortunately for the Dragalge fans, their overabundant love for the Dragon attracted the attention of SilverZangoose, at the time one of the board's most infamous trolls. At first the trolling was only light, with the odd hateful comment been thrown in the direction of Dragalge threads, such as here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69048085?page=2 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69077833?page=4 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69101501 However, as the Dragalge fans were extremely inexperienced in dealing with trolls, things were only going to get worse from here on out. Initially the Dragalge bashing was only meant as a one off thing by SilverZangoose, a small diversion from his usual genwunning. However in this thread, a Dragalge fan called him out for his previous attack on the HA lacking wonder in an unrelated thread: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69100662?page=9 This sparked the realisation that Dragalge's fans would make for an extremely easy and hilarious target for trolling. A new thread (regrettably now deleted) named the "Anti-Dragalge Association" was created by SilverZangoose as a place for dedicated Dragalge bashing. Many later commonly used insulting nicknames for Dragalge were created here, such as Dragawful and Dragarbage. This was the first time other trolls on the board realised how easy and hilarious it was to troll a Dragalge fan and joined in with SilverZangoose. Eventually a mass flagging of the thread, orchestrated by Charman5 and Missingno_Mastr caused its deletion, and SilverZangoose to be permanently banned from GameFAQs. The biggest anti-Dragalge user had been banned along with his main source of trolling. Was the trolling finally over? Part 3: The salt thickens Despite the fact they were no longer being trolled by SZ, a new cause of grief for the scurvy ridden seahorse's E-cult arose, once again putting them on edge. Due to an IRL disaster, involving hundreds of people dying in a shipwreck, the long awaited anime episode, The Castle on the Seabed wasn't aired, because of the fact a shipwreck was set to appear in the episode. At first the Dragalge fans believed the episode would air later once the disaster was gone from recent memory. However taking advantage of their grief, not for loss of the hundreds of people involved in the disaster, but for the loss of their beloved NU Dragon's anime episode, SilverZangoose returned as CaptainZangoose, now free from his genwunner persona and free to focus entirely on trolling the Dragalge fans. Many other users now joined him in mocking the easy targets that the Dragalge fans (mostly just Missingno_Mastr actually) had made themselves into on threads such as these: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69264226?page=2 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69255332?page=1 Part 4: Eternal Garbaje Thanks to MM's hilarious reactions, the damage had officially been done. The Dragalge bashing, once only relevant to about 10 or so users on the board had now become a big fad. Many users who were originally uninterested in Dragalge created topics like these, implying a rivalry between Zangoose and Dragalge in order to incite further reactions from Dragalge's fanboys: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69264571 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69265514 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/696959-pokemon-x/69293832 There was no going back now. The days where Dragalge was known to the average user for its unique special snowflake typing, "super awesome badass" design and apparent use as a wall/tank were over forever. Now the first thing to come to the mind of the average user upon hearing the name "Dragalge" would be the ridiculous responses from its idiotic fans, and the seaweed's several legitimate competitive flaws that had become widespread knowledge during the trolling, most notably its horrible speed, lack of useful abilities, pitiful physical defense and the fact that a Zangoose can easily OHKO it. This is how the sad tale of Dragalge ends I'm afraid. Its name complete mud, and its fans mostly silenced, Dragalge will be remembered on the X board as a bad Pokémon with a terrible fanbase, and nothing more. Where Dragalge is today The anime episode, long delayed, has been set to re-air. Dragalge still hasn't gotten Adaptability and hasn't gotten any good moves from ORAS move tutors.